This invention relates to the mounting of a tape measure to the user's apparel and, more particularly, to an adjustable mounting clip for a tape measure.
It is well known to use clips to releasably attach small tools, such as tape measures, to the user's apparel. Tape measures are commonly carried on the user's belt or clothing by means of a spring clip affixed to the tape measure.
The typical prior art mounting clip for a tape measure includes a strip of spring steel, typically one-half to one and one-half inches wide, which has been folded over into a U-shape to form inner and outer leaves. The fold or bend of the spring steel strip, together with the leaves, acts as a spring. The free end of the outer leaf is positioned to contact at a surface, i.e., the contact surface, on either the inner leaf or the side of the tape measure case. In many prior art devices, the outer leaf is longer than the inner leaf, and contacts the side of the tape measure case. The inner leaf of the clip is mounted to one side of the case of the tape measure and is often recessed into the side of the case to prevent the edge of the inner leaf from engaging the edge of the user's apparel as the clip receives the user's apparel. The outer leaf includes an access aperture to permit the passage and engagement of a screw which secures the inner leaf and, thus, the clip, to the case of the tape measure. The outer leaf includes a flared end to facilitate the placement of the clip over the user's apparel. The open end of the spring clip receives the edge of the user's apparel, such as a belt or the edge of the user's pockets or pants. As the spring clip receives the edge of the apparel, the inner and outer leaves are separated. The separation of the clip leaves creates spring tension at the fold of the clip and in the spring steel of the inner and outer leaves, causing the two leaves to grip the user's apparel. The curved portion of the clip and the spring steel of the leaves act as springs tending to force the outer leaf of the clip back into contact with the contact surface, due to the deformation of the leaves caused by the insertion of the user's apparel.
The contact pressure at the contact surface of the outer leaf is caused by effective over-energization of the fold of the clip. The fold of the clip acts as a spring, which tends to force the outer leaf into contact with the contact surface. If the fold was formed such that the inner and outer leaves were separated at rest, i.e., where no pressure or force is applied by the outer leaf to the contact surface, then the spring at the fold would be at equilibrium in the free state of the clip. However, because the clip is over-energized, i.e., the free state required for the spring to be at equilibrium would require the outer leaf to travel through the contact surface, the spring is constantly energized at the contact surface.
One of the principal disadvantages of the prior art clips is that the force, or contact pressure, which exists where the outer leaf contacts the contact surface, cannot be adjusted. Although it may be possible in certain prior art clips to bend the clip leaves so as to decrease this pressure, most clips are made from spring steels which prevent the easy bending of the clip so as to adjust the contact pressure. Where the contact pressure is too great, it is difficult for the user to slip the clip over the belt. On the other hand, if the contact pressure is inadequate, the clip will not adequately grip the belt, thus permitting the tape measure to fall off of the belt if the user, for example, were to bend over. Large adjustments of the contact pressure, which are facilitated by bending the clip outer leaf away from the inner leaf, will cause permanent deformation, thus leading to detrimental gripping performance and possible clip failure from metal fatigue. Further, it is extremely difficult to increase the contact pressure of a prior art clip, because the outer leaf cannot be effectively deformed inwardly toward the inner leaf by the clip user. Also, the repeated use of the clip tends to lead to fatigue, causing the spring pressure to lessen.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art and provide an easily adjustable mounting clip. The present invention provides easy adjustment means to permit the user to adjust the tension of the mounting clip to meet the needs of the user.
Other objects and advantages will appear from the following description.